Costar Chaos!
by trutenor
Summary: Ken gets tired of being behind Ryu's shadow. Something must be done...
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin, I would just like to say that I love Ryu. He is my favorite Street Fighter character. But it's time that someone else gets some spotlight for a change.  
  
Trutenor  
  
A bunch of street fighters were meeting at the mansion of Ken Masters. It seemed that a lot of people had issues with something. What it was about, I have no idea. But we can find out by listening to the discussion.  
  
Ken: Thank you everyone for coming here tonight. What we are going to talk about tonight has been a problem for all of us. We have always been stuck playing second banana to the poster boy of a respective game. Me for example. I'm just as good as Ryu is. But no...Ryu is the one that gets the coolest moves. Ryu is the one that Akuma wants. Ryu is the one that has the potential to become a dark fighter. Ryu is the one that Bison wants. Ryu is the one that Sakura wants to be trained by. Ryu is the one that gave Sagat a scar. Ryu is the one that defeated both Gill and Bison. Ryu is the one with the cool headband! What about me? When am I going to get my time to shine?  
  
Kayin: (From Battle Arena Toshiden) I know how you feel Ken. I can't get my props because Eiji is such a gloryhound. Eiji is the one with the cool headband! Eiji is the one that Sho wants! I'm just as good as Eiji is! But do I get any respect? No!  
  
Robert Garcia: I have the same moves as Ryo, yet he gets all the recognition! It's unfair I tell you.  
  
Andy Bogard: I'm always behind the shadow of my brother Terry! It's always Terry Bogard! What about me? I wasn't even in SNK vs. Capcom 1!  
  
Ken: The reason that you weren't in SNK vs. Capcom is because you suck.  
  
Andy: You take that back!  
  
Ken: Make me!  
  
Andy tries to attack Ken, but Ken just throws a dragon punch and knocks Andy down.  
  
Ken: As I was saying, we have the same skills as our best friends, yet we are stuck being the costars! Gentlemen, what should we do about it?  
  
Robert: I say we go on strike. In every fighting game, the best friend of the main character is always very rich. We could afford it.  
  
Kayin: That's not true. I don't have a mansion.  
  
Andy: I don't have a Mercedes-Benz.  
  
Ken: Okay, then why don't we form our own fighting group? Like the NWO?  
  
Kayin: I like that.  
  
Robert: That could work.  
  
Andy: I'm in.  
  
Ken: Okay, then what do we call ourselves?  
  
Andy: The NWO?  
  
Ken: WWF would sue us for copyright infringement. What else?  
  
Robert: The million dollar boys?  
  
Kayin: We are not all rich, remember.  
  
Ken: I got it! We'll call ourselves the "Bishounens!" Think about it, we are all long haired pretty boys!  
  
Robert: Good name.  
  
Kayin: I like it!  
  
Andy: I'm in!  
  
Ken: Then it's settled! We shall call ourselves the "Bishounens!"  
  
Oh no! What does this mean for Ryu? Eiji? Ryo? Terry? Will they be overthrown by long haired pretty boys? We'll just have to wait and see! 


	2. Chapter 2

The uncoming SNK vs. Capcom 3 tournament was about to start. Everyone was hyped up! Even the "Bishounens".  
  
Ken: All right. Everyone knows what to do. We have to sabotage the poster boy so they don't advance to the finals. Once they are out, we will step in as the co-star and take over his spot. It's a foolproof plan! But we must wait until the semi-finals. Otherwise someone might be on to us!  
  
Kayin, Robert, and Andy: Right!  
  
So the priliminary matches went on, with the poster boys of course advancing to the next round. They also did well in the secondary round, and won the opportunity to advance to the semifinals. Now things might be difficult for our poster boys...  
  
Announcer: Let the first match of the semifinals begin! Our warriors will be Haohmaru vs. a special guest samarai warrior...From Battle Arena Toshiden, please welcome Eiji Shinjo!  
  
Referee: Ready, begin!  
  
Ken: (speaking in a walkie-talkie) Now remember the plan.  
  
Haohmaru threw his tornado projectile. Eiji countered by using his projectile. Eiji then charged towards Haohmaru. Haromaru also charged. Both swords connected. Both samurai warriors traded blows, but Eiji had a slight edge.  
  
Kayin: Not today Eiji...  
  
Kayin was preparing to sabotage Eiji's chances of winning this fight. He continued to watch from the shadows to make his move...  
  
Eiji and Haohmaru was getting ready to use his desperation attack. Eiji finished charging up and was ready to give Haohmaru a taste of his mighty blade. Kayin however, had other plans...  
  
Kayin: Now we shall see who is the best warrior...  
  
Kayin pressed a button on a remote device. The ground underneath Eiji's feet exploded, leaving Eiji hurt. Haohmaru saw his chance...  
  
Haohmaru delivered several painful sword slashes to Eiji before finally ending with a sword uppercut. Eiji was out cold...  
  
Announcer: And the winner is, Haohmaru!!  
  
Ken: Good. One down. Three more to go. I hope you are ready Ryo. Because you are about to get a real taste of the "art of fighting"... 


	3. Chapter 3

As the first round of the semifinals came to a close, Ryu, Terry, and Ryo were discussing what had happened to Eiji.  
  
Ryu: I tell you, it's not by coincidence that Eiji lost.  
  
Terry: Yeah. Someone set him up.  
  
Ryo: You really think someone set him up?  
  
Ryu: Yes. The trap was set perfectly. It was intentional. All I can advise is to watch your back. Someone doesn't want us to win.  
  
Meanwhile, The members of "bishounen" were discussing their success over Eiji Shinjo.  
  
Ken: That was perfect! Eiji never saw it coming!  
  
Andy: What do we do next?  
  
Robert: The plan is to give Ryo some ex-lax!  
  
Kayin: Ex-lax?  
  
Robert: Exactly. After swallowing some ex-lax, Ryo will have to go to the little man's room. He'll be to weak to defend himself. And the best part is, no one will ever suspect a thing!  
  
Ken: I like it! But how do we get him to take the ex-lax?  
  
Robert: We mix it inside a drink! Give me that cola! (Robert pours some ex- lax into the soft drink and stirs it with a spoon) Now, we just give this to Ryo, and he will fall victim. Watch and observe!  
  
Meanwhile, our poster boys are still discussing strategy...  
  
Ryo: I'll remember to keep my guard up!  
  
Robert: Hey Ryo! I thought you might be thirsty!  
  
Ryo: Hey, thanks! *gulp*  
  
Robert: I just wanted to wish you luck in your match... and to be careful!  
  
Ryo: Thanks, but I won't need it against who I'm fighting!  
  
Robert: (We'll see...)  
  
Announcer: Welcome to round 2 of the semifinals! Our opponents are Ryo Sakazaki, and Dan Hibiki!  
  
Dan: Now we'll see who really has the skills! Oshaa!  
  
Ryo: Whatever Hibiki... Ko Ou Ken!  
  
Ryo started the match by throwing his fireball. But Dan was ready for it...  
  
Dan: Gadouken!  
  
Dan threw a Gadouken to cancel out the Ko Ou Ken. Ryo was not impressed...  
  
Ryo: Now it's time to really heat things up!  
  
Ryo threw another fireball. Just as he anticipated, Dan was about to throw another Gadouken. Ryo was ready however...  
  
Ryo delivered a jump kick. It didn't take Dan down, but it was enough to make him wobble. Ryo then hit Dan with his version of the Dragon Punch.  
  
Dan was sent to the ground. Ryo wanted to end this quickly..  
  
Ryo: Now I'll make you pay for imitating me!  
  
Ryo was ready to finish Dan off, but he suddenly didn't feel so good...  
  
Ryo: What's wrong with me? Why does my stomach hurt?  
  
Dan: That's the true power of my Saikyo-Ryu! Prepare to be finished...  
  
It was just like Dan to take advantage of a situation that he knew he had no control of. He is almost like Mr. Satan from DBZ, but that's another story. At least Dan has skills to back himself up...  
  
Dan: Hisshou Burai Ken!  
  
Dan unleashed his most powerful super on Ryo, unaware that his victory came not only from his Saikyo skills, but from Ex-lax...  
  
Announcer: And the winner is... Dan Hibiki!!!  
  
Dan: Yatta ze! Oyajjii!!! What did I tell you? Saikyo rules! And you suck!!  
  
The entire crowd was in shock. Dan Hibiki had won a match against a powerful opponent. Maybe they had underestimated him all these years...  
  
The members of "bishounen" were in Ken's private room enjoying the defeat of Ryo Sakazaki.  
  
Ken: All right Robert! That ex-lax really works!  
  
Robert: You want me to put some in Ryu's drink?  
  
Ken: It wouldn't work. He's too clever to fall for something like that. Besides, we already used that trick. To use it again would mean defeat.  
  
Kayin: So what will be the next trick?  
  
Andy: You will find out when Terry fights. I will show him who the better Bogard is... 


End file.
